The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the mobile device environment. It is now well-known to include calendaring, contacts, and messaging functions in mobile devices. More recently, there has been a veritable explosion of the number and type of applications that are configured to the unique form factors and computing environments of mobile devices. In particular migrating data between devices, especially when each device is associated with a different network and/or data ecosystem, can be challenging.